


Won't Get No Peace With Me

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Bruises, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Sleep Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Joey can do anything he wants to Jim. Anything at all.





	Won't Get No Peace With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> set in the iowa era of the band. joey's the top and the dom in this relationship and we all know it. for raven because everything is for her at this point. lmao. <3 also i wrote most of this at work, so i'm living my best life here.

Joey stares at Jim’s sleeping form from the end of the bed. Jim’s sleeping on his stomach, arms folded under his pillow, snoring softly. It’s how Joey knows he’s pretty deeply asleep. It’s the only time he snores. 

Joey reaches down and pulls the comforter away from Jim’s body, licking his lips as more and more of Jim’s pale skin is revealed to him. He’s still naked from their activities the night before. Joey stares at the length of Jim’s body stretched out before him. He climbs on the bed, reaching out to drag his fingertips lightly against Jim’s back. 

Jim doesn’t even twitch. He keeps snoring, unaware of Joey touching him. The thought makes Joey burn a little. He can do anything he wants to Jim right now. He slides his fingers down the length of Jim’s back and over his ass, eyeing the bruises from their session last night. Jim always bruises so prettily for him. 

He wants to mark Jim again, but he’s gonna need actual lube if he wants to not wake Jim up immediately. The thought of Jim waking up with his cock already inside of him makes Joey’s cock twitch with interest. He gets up and digs around in Jim’s bag, knowing he has lube in there. He finds it after a minute of rustling around and gets back into bed with Jim. Jim keeps on snoring, unaware of Joey’s plans for him. 

Joey gently pulls the leg that Jim has bent at the knee straight against his other leg. Jim makes a soft noise and tries to move it back up, but Joey holds onto it, holding his breath as Jim pulls a bit before settling back down, snoring again after a second. Joey lets out a sigh and grabs a pillow, easing Jim into one hip and working the pillow underneath him, laying him back down and moving to the other hip, tugging the pillow under this side too, propping Jim’s hips up a little more for him. 

Jim turns his face to the other side and sighs, still asleep. Joey waits for him to fall back into a deeper sleep, his snoring picking back up again. He smirks and cocks Jim’s hips back towards him, straddling the back of Jim’s thighs. He pours some lube into his hands, warming it between them before dragging his fingers teasingly between Jim’s ass cheeks, sliding them over his entrance. He can feel that Jim’s still a bit stretched from their activities last night and it makes him smirk more. 

He works one finger inside of Jim slowly and carefully, paying attention to Jim’s reactions, making sure not to wake him up. Jim shifts a bit, but doesn’t stop snoring. Joey keeps his finger away from Jim’s sweet spot as he works it in and out of him, loosening him up enough for the second finger. He keeps it slow and steady, his eyes fixed in Jim as Jim sighs softly again, hips pushing back into Joey. 

Joey slows his pace more, letting Jim settle down once more, before working another finger into him, meeting a bit of resistance this time. He’s patient though, enjoying taking his time as Jim sleeps. His own cock is hard and ready, aching to be inside of Jim again, but he ignores it, knowing that waiting is half the fun. The experience will be all the more intense for making himself wait. 

Jim shifts and tries to roll over onto his back and Joey growls, pulling his fingers out and quickly pressing Jim’s hips firmly into the pillow, holding him in place. He frowns down at Jim as he keeps trying for a moment to roll over, hoping he doesn’t wake up and ruin this for him. If he does, he won’t like the punishment he’ll get for it. 

Jim relaxes once more and Joey’s expression softens. He reaches to pet Jim with his clean hand, soothing him into a deeper sleep. He doesn’t start snoring again, but he’s still deep enough asleep for Joey’s satisfaction. Joey slicks his own cock with the lube that’s left on his fingers, moaning softly with the pleasure. His cock throbs hard in his fist and he guides it down to Jim’s entrance. The angle is a bit odd, but he makes it work, rubbing the head of his cock against Jim. Jim rocks his hips back into him again and Joey smirks, voice soft when he speaks. “Aways so responsive to me, Jamie.”

Joey slides his cock into the cleft between Jim’s cheeks, working himself up more, feeling the heat and slickness there against the length of his cock. He moans, leaning over Jim, long hair brushing against his skin. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Jim whimpers as Joey rubs against him, squirming a bit. 

“Shhh, shhh. Relax, Jamie.” Joey whispers to him, voice hypnotic and soothing. 

Jim stills again, sighing softly, turning his head again. Joey waits a moment longer, just to be sure that Jim is still asleep. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pushes his cock into Jim, holding his breath so he doesn’t make a sound. Jim tenses beneath him, muscles clenching around his length, trying to turn over again. Joey holds him in place with his weight on the back of his thighs, stilling once he’s fully inside of Jim. 

He stays completely still, humming softly to Jim, letting Jim get used to feeling him inside. Jim mumbles something, but it’s lost into his pillow. Joey lets him settle down again, petting his back gently. He pants, exercising his self control as he slowly pulls out of Jim until just the very tip of his cock is inside of him. Jim makes another soft noise, squirming around under Joey more insistently now. Joey leans over Jim, bracing himself against the bed with his hands. He waits until Jim stops moving and then slams roughly back inside of him. 

The abrupt movement jerks Jim out of his sleep and he cries out in pained pleasure and confusion. He tries to turn over, but Joey presses himself against Jim’s back, voice soft and deep, a dark edge to it. “Be still, Jamie.”

Jim whimpers and stops moving as Joey’s voice breaks through the fog of sleep in his brain. “J-Joey?” He stutters softly. 

“Who else is gonna fuck you awake, hmm?” Joey asks, his voice a silky purr. 

Jim almost says “Corey”, but bites down on it at the last moment, knowing that wouldn’t go over well with Joey at the moment. The reason Joey’s stayed with him that night was because of the fight he’d had with Corey. Jim decides he doesn’t need to ignite Joey’s anger any more as Joey has taken most of it out on him last night. 

“That’s what I thought.” Joey sits up again, dragging his nails none too gently down the length of Jim’s back, leaving bright pink welts in his wake. Jim trembles under Joey, whimpering softly. 

Joey braces his hands against Jim’s back and pulls back, nearly sliding all the way out again before shoving back inside, just as roughly as before. Jim buries his face in his pillow, muffling his chokes shriek of pleasure. He pushes back against Joey, grinding his hips into the pillow under him. 

Joey swats his ass right on the bruises from last night. “Ah, ah, ah. Did I tell you you had permission to pleasure yourself? To move?”

Jim whimpers, keeping his face pressed into the pillow. 

Joey waits a moment, buried deep inside of Jim again. “Well? Did I?”

Jim turns his head to the side. “N-No.”

Joey’s smirk turns cruel and he smacks Jim’s other ass cheek. “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Joey groans as he pulls out again and again slams back inside of Jim, making sure he’s still nailing Jim’s sweet spot. He can tell by the way Jim’s muscles tense that he’s trying incredibly hard not to move and he rewards Jim by petting him softly. Jim whimpers, trembling against Joey, cock staining the sheet under him with precome. 

Joey picks up the pace a bit, the pleasure flowing through him getting the better of his self control. He keeps the thrusts just as hard and rough, hips angled to still hit Jim’s sweet spot with every movement he makes. Jim’s trembling gets worse, frustrated sobs getting lost in the pillow as he forces himself to keep still and not move with Joey. 

Joey takes himself to the brink of orgasm, working his hips into Jim again and again before abruptly stopping, nearly pulling all the way out of Jim. Jim jerks against him, a choked noise of desperation escaping him as he clenches around just the very tip of Joey’s cock. Joey grits his teeth, holding himself very still over Jim. His voice is gravel rough and dark. “You wanna come, Jamie? Should I let you?”  
“Please! Please, Sir!” Jim sobs helplessly, needy and willing to do anything to get Joey to let him come. 

“Hmm. I don’t know if that’s good enough for me to let you.” Joey says thoughtfully, one hand stroking over the bruises on Jim’s ass. 

Jim gasps, shaking. “Please let me come! I need it! Need you, please, please…..”

Joey pulls out completely and rubs his cock against Jim. “I think you can do better than that, Jamie.”

Jim sobs in frustration. “Please!”

Joey stops moving and rises up enough on his knees that his cock isn’t touching Jim anymore. “Please what? If you don’t do a better job, I guess I’ll just have to stop fucking you. Tie you up and leave you here for hours, hmm? Do you think you’ll be ready to beg me properly then? If I just leave you here?”

Jim presses his face into the pillow, muffling his sobs. Joey gives him a few moments to collect himself, fingertips tracing over the bruises on Jim’s ass. 

Jim feels his face burning, tears still streaking down his cheeks. “Please, please, Sir. Let me come, please. Come in me, please! I wanna feel you, please! I need you, I need you inside of me! Please! Fuck me!”

Joey hums, pretending to consider Jim’s pleading. He draws it out until Jim is whimpering and whining beneath him. “That’s adequate.” 

He shoves his cock back inside of Jim, making him scream. He sets up a hard and fast pace, slamming his hips into Jim again and again as he chases his own orgasm. He keeps his hands planted against Jim’s back, holding him in place as he fucks into him, the sound of skin slapping skin mixing with Jim’s moans and Joey’s growls. 

Joey keeps up the punishing pace, his arousal getting the best of him, tired of waiting. He reaches up and grips Jim’s shoulders for more leverage. He digs his nails into his skin, knowing he’s probably breaking it and making Jim bleed. The thought sends him over the edge with a menacing growl of pleasure as he buries himself deep inside of Jim, coming hard as his cock pulses. He rocks his hips into Jim as Jim’s muscles contract and release around his length, drawing out the pleasure for him.

Jim comes with Joey with another screams of pleasure, soaking the bed underneath him. He trembles, writhing under Joey as much as he can with Joey holding him in place. The pleasure ruins him as he clenches around Joey’s cock again and again, feeling every inch of it throb inside of him, right against his sweet spot.

Joey shifts and lays against Jim, cock still inside of him. He presses kisses to every inch of skin he can reach, rewarding Jim with the show of genuine affection. He eases out of Jim and slides off of him after another moment, hearing the slight wheeze to Jim’s breathing. “You okay, Jamie?”

Jim manages a weak nod, feeling like a boneless pile of nerve endings as he pants, trying to recover. 

Joey carefully helps Jim turn over and sit up enough to drink some water from the bottle he’d snagged from the side table. “Good Boy, Jamie. You were so Good for me. I really appreciate that.”

Jim blushes and smiles shyly at Joey’s praise. It’s a calculated move on Joey’s part, but he really does mean what he says. He strokes Jim’s hair, pushing it out of his face. “It’s an off day today. You wanna stay in the room or see what the others are doing?”

“Stay in. Kinda sore.” Jim’s voice is hoarse when he speaks. He hesitates for a moment before asking softly. “Will you stay with me?”

Joey smiles. “Of course, Jamie.”

Jim smiles back, relieved that Joey hadn’t laughed in his face this time. He hands him the water bottle and moves out of the wet spot on the bed, laying down again. 

Joey puts the water on the side table and lays down with Jim, hands sliding over his back gently. He checks his shoulders, seeing the bloody crescents from his nails, a jolt of possessiveness running through him. All the scratches and bruises he left on Jim will linger long enough for Corey to see and to know. 

Jim drifts off to sleep under Joey’s hands, starting to snore again after a few minutes. 

Joey makes a soft noise of amusement and lets himself go back to sleep too.


End file.
